Hate Transformed
by love2read
Summary: SLASH. SS/OMC now, later SS/HP. R for future chapters. The effects of a potions accident cause Severus Snape's negative emotions to be transformed into positve ones. How will this affect his relationships with those around him? Chapter 3 up. Repost.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is the prologue of a series that I am thinking of writing. If you would like to see Chapter 1 of this story please review or email me.

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter universe are not mine, but the plot is. Please do not plagiarize. Any future original characters are also mine. I am not making any profit from this story.

Warning: This story is slash. While the NC-17 rating is not apparent in this chapter and will not most likely be in the next few chapters either, it will eventually earn its rating.

Hate Transformed

Prologue

Severus Snape was upset. Make that very upset. Not only had he just been given a new assignment from Albus, he had also witnessed Potter ruining his potion. *Only Potter would have thought to throw slugs in a love potion.* Thankfully the potion had not harmed anyone, thanks to Severus' fast reflexes. That is anyone except for him.

Now at the worst possible time, he was suffering from the effects of the strangest love potion he had ever had the dubious privilege of experiencing. From his reactions to the potion, Severus had determined that whenever the drinker of the potion felt a negative emotion towards someone, that emotion was immediately transformed into love or lust. It seemed the stronger the negative emotion, the stronger the emotion it was transformed into.

Which resulted in Severus feeling mild lust towards Granger and Weasly. While that was just positively disgusting, what was worse was the overwhelming love he was feeling towards Malfoy and Potter. *This is just what I need most in my life right now, a potion induced love or lust towards my worst enemies. What joy! And now I have to go meet Voldemort, who just happens to be my worst enemy at this time of my life. With my luck I'll probably go down on Voldemort while begging Malfoy the elder to fuck the daylights out of me.* Severus sighed, *Well there is nothing I can do about it now, Voldemort is expecting me in a hour. I may be a potions master, but not even I can create an antidote to an unknown potion in only a hour.*

********

Five hours later Severus reappeared. His clothes were torn and bloody, his face streaked with dirt, grime, blood, and what suspiciously looked like the remaining traces of tears. *Well at least Voldemort won't be doubting my loyalty for a long time after what happened tonight.* With that thought he crumpled to the ground with a groan, slipping mercifully into the sweet darkness of oblivion.

********

An undetermined amount of time later a soft knock was heard through out Severus' chambers. Severus, still collapsed in the same position on the cold dungeon floors, was unable to even sense the knock, much less actually get up and answer it. One more tentative tap on the door came then the door slowly creaked open, revealing a young man.

********

Harry Potter was nervous. Not only was he to report to Professor Snape's rooms for detention, Snape had also mentioned something about testing the wonderful potion he had made on him. Now while Harry supposed it was only fair that since he had created the potion that he should be the one to test it, he was also not quite sure that this wasn't just some plot by Snape to poison him by his own hand.

When he arrived at Snape's door, he knocked once and waited a few minutes. When no one came to the door, he began to get worried. *Something must be wrong, no way would Snape miss an opportunity to torture me.* So he knocked once more then cracked open the door, wincing as the door made a terrible creaking noise. Hesitating for a minute outside the doorway, he finally poked his head in when no voice came out of the room, yelling at him to leave. Entering the room he called at first softly, and then, gaining more confidence, loudly, "Professor Snape! I'm reporting for my detention. I knocked a few times but no one answered so I just thought I would come in........" He stopped speaking when he noticed a bloody, black bundle on the floor.

Quickly pulling out his wand, he glanced around more carefully. Seeing no one, he put his wand away and cautiously approached what he assumed was a person on the floor. Harry gasped, "Professor Snape, is that you?" An unintelligible moan came from the direction of the bundle. Harry's thoughts were racing, *What should I do? Wasn't there something in that first aid class Madam Pomfrey gave us that said don't move an injured person? But what if he's cold? I'm sure we're supposed to keep them warm, aren't we? Should I cover him with a blanket or put him in his bed? Oh my god, what should I do? I know I'll go to the Headmaster, he'll know what to do.* And with that thought Harry took one last anxious glance at the silent and immobile figure and dashed out the door.

*********

If you want me to continue this story please email me at born2rumble1st@yahoo.com or hit the review button at the bottom of this page and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note: Since everyone seemed to enjoy this so much here is the next chapter. Also in case it caused any confusion, the words between these * are thoughts. I'm trying to put this chapter into html, so for this chapter only, the thoughts will be enclosed in * and (hopefully) italics. If the italics work, in chapter 2 and any future chapters, the thoughts will be in italics. If anyone sees any errors, in grammar, format, spelling, anything, please tell me. I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. If you would like to see chapter 2 please tell me. My email is at the bottom of the story or you can review.

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters in the Harry Potter universe belong to me. The plot does. Please do not plagiarize. Any original characters that appear in future chapters are also mine.

****

Warning: If you did not see this in the summary or the prologue, here it is: **THIS IS A SLASH STORY**. That means m/m relationships. If you do not like this please do not read. 

****

Hate Transformed

__

Chapter 1

When Harry burst into the Headmaster's office, he found him sitting behind his desk with a large pile of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans in front of him, poking at them suspiciously with the tip of his pencil. Not waiting for the Headmaster to acknowledge his presence, Harry started spilling out what he had found in an incomprehensible babble of words. "Professor Snape.... blood....detention....not moving..." Finally, Dumlbedore silenced him with a wave of his wand. "Okay Harry take a few deep breaths, then say it slowly so I can understand what you are trying to tell me." Harry did as he said and then said in a subdued voice, "It's Professor Snape, Headmaster. He didn't answer his door when I arrived for detention, so I knew something was wrong. I went in and found him on the floor. He looked very hurt; there was blood and everything." At the mention of blood Dumbledore was moving. "Get Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Bring her down to Severus' chambers. And hurry!"

When Harry arrived in the dungeons with Madam Pomfrey, he saw a startling sight. Headmaster Dumbledore was on the floor and Professor Snape was cradled in his arms. Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight of Severus' bloody body and immediately started ordering Harry and the Headmaster around. "Albus, get Severus up to the infirmary. Not like that!" Madam Pomfrey cried, "Use your head, Albus. We don't know where he is injured, so you can't carry him in your arms, you might make his injuries worse." Looking ashamed, Dumbledore did as she told him and levitated Severus with a flick of his wand up to the infirmary.

With Severus taken care of, Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry, "Not a word of this to anyone, not even to Ron or Hermione, Harry. If they ask what happened at your detention, just say that Professor Snape wasn't there and you left. Is that clear?" She asked. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Harry replied. "Good, now go up to your room." As Harry was leaving she called out one last time, "And no detours on the way, Harry!"

**********

In the infirmary another scene was being played out. By the time Albus had reached the hospital, Severus was awake. *_Where am I? The last thing I remember was arriving back in my rooms_.* It was then that the pain of the past night caught up to him and he let out an almighty groan. "Severus, you're safe, you're back at Hogwarts." From a great distance Severus recognized that as Albus' voice, though he could not understand the words he was saying. *_I must be safe wherever I am, if Albus is here_.* he thought. And with that he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the prescence of someone he trusted. At least as much as he could trust anyone.

*********

In the morning Severus awoke again. The bright lights of the infirmary assaulted his eyes when he opened him, and he immediately called out in an as normal as possible tone as he could manage, "Madam Pomfrey, douse those lights! Are you trying to make me blind along with everything else!" It was then that he noticed the figure sitting by his bedside. Albus looked worn out and tired he realized, as Albus spoke to him, "I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't realize how bright the lights are. Let me turn them down, and I will be right back." Severus watched Albus leave, noting again how tired Albus seemed. The old man was walking slowly, his shoulders slightly bent, as if he was too tired to hold them up.

When Albus returned he immediately asked him, "Why am I here? What happened last night? The last thing I remember is arriving in my rooms after I answered Voldemort's call." Albus sighed, "I suspected you went to Voldemort last night. Didn't we have a discussion about this awhile ago? You are supposed to inform me when you go to him. What if you hadn't come back? I would have had no idea where you were or where to start looking. And the answer to your questions are that Harry Potter found you on the floor in your rooms when he went to report to you for his detention. The reason you are here is the state he found you in. What happened last night Severus?! You were covered in blood! And it was, by quite a large amount, yours! I think you have some explaining to do, Severus."

Severus turned pale when he recalled the events of last night. Then he started to smile, a cold, sarcastic smile, and said, "Well if you want the answer to _why_ it happened, ask your precious Harry Potter. If you want to know _what_ happened, come back to me after you ask him just why he was reporting to detention last night. I'll fill in all the technical blanks that he doesn't know, but I think it would be a good idea for you to get the background of why what happened last night, happened." Albus looked at Severus, puzzled by his words, "Harry Potter, Severus? What does he have to do with this?" When Severus just continued to smile, that same cold, sarcastic smile, with just a touch of glee in it now, he sighed, "Fine Severus, I'll ask him, but I expect a full report from you after I do!" With that parting comment, he left the room.

Severus, left lying in his bed in the infirmary, continued smiling, thinking, *_If the only good thing that comes out of this is that Potter finally gets in some sort of trouble with Albus, I'll consider it a good bargain_.* Then he once again recalled the incident that caused him to wind up in the infirmary, and turned slightly green, *_Then again, I don't know if anything can erase the actions of last night. And I know nothing can erase the memories_.*

**********

Once again if you have any comments or criticism please review at the bottom of the page or email me at born2rumble1st@yahoo.com. Also if anyone can think of a title for this chapter please email me, I am horrible with titles and chapter titles. For anyone who would like to know, if I get a good response chapter 2 should be up by next Friday or Saturday. It should include: Harry's explanation, Snape's, and a few other surprises. One last thing, I am having trouble deciding who to pair Snape with. While right now it may seem obvious that Harry is the one, I am also thinking of Draco as a possibility. Please tell me your opinion (It doesn't have to be Harry or Draco, remember it's your opinion, who knows, you may inspire me to write the pairing with Voldemort or both Harry and Draco!). Your vote counts! Thanks again for everyone's support. :)


	3. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Okay here is chapter 2. I know it's taken a while but with fanfiction.net being down and a bunch of real life problems I haven't been able to post anything. Now that school is starting up though I will not be able to post as often as I am going to be taking tons of classes. As always I appreciate any suggestions or criticisms. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. As for the results of the poll, Harry/Snape won but a close friend said that it would be better to do an original character. At first I wasn't going to listen to her and do Harry/Snape anyway, but she got me thinking and I ended up with an idea that just won't leave me alone. So this is now an OC/Snape story for the foreseeable future (unless anything else happens). If there is enough demand, later I may revisit this story and create an alternate version with Harry/Snape as the pairing. Let me know what you think. Now on to the story!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Harry Potter universe. The plot and any original characters are mine though. Plagiarizing is a crime! If you plagiarize this story I'll see that you get life without parole. And that's a promise!

Warning: This is a **SLASH** story. That means **m/m **relationships and sex in the future. In this case it will be Snape and an OMC. If you don't like this, don't read it!

****

Hate Transformed

__

Chapter 2

_How could Harry Potter be involved in this? It makes no sense. Then again Severus was rather cryptic about just what Harry's involvement was. _Albus thought as he swept down the hallways. He was on his way to Professor Alexander Easton's room, the current Animagus teacher. Since the rise of Voldemort, many wizards and witches had died for lack of a good disguise. In response to that lack, the Ministry of Magic had decided to add a new course to the Hogwarts curriculum, How To Become An Animagus, shortened by the students to just Ani lessons. In Albus' opinion, it was possibly the only good thing that the Ministry had done to combat Voldemort's rising.

This was to be the first year the class was to be held and so far it had turned out to be the most popular class, the major reason being, besides the subject itself, Alexander Easton. Not only was the man good with the students, he also made the classes fun and interesting, not to mention amusing. Alexander, or Alex as he had insisted on being called, was 5'9" with shaggy dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. The most striking feature about him though, was a scar that ran the length of the left side of his face. It was thin and barely noticeable, except when he smiled. Then the scar pulled his left eye and the left side of his mouth up so it looked as if he was winking and smirking at the same time. That expression well described his personality. If he wasn't laughing or trying to get you to laugh, he was without a doubt about to do something extremely embarrassing to you.

At times he reminded Albus of Severus when he was younger. And occasionally, in an unguarded moment, as Severus was now. He had the same hurt vulnerability as Severus had when they believe no one is watching. Albus suspected that Alex had something just as bad in his past as Severus had in his. And while Albus would have thought that because of this similarity they would get along well, it was very close to the exact opposite. Though they did not show any open hostility towards each other, they very carefully avoided each other when possible, and when not, they rarely spoke to each other civilly. In fact Albus had only heard them speak to each other a few times, and on each occasion the insults they exchanged were very thinly disguised as politeness. 

In every other way though Alex had been getting along very well with his colleagues and Albus was glad that he had gone with his instinct and hired him, though he still had reservations about his credentials. _I have never heard of a Sanswant wizarding school. And I thought I knew them all. I'll have to find the school and take a trip there soon. Ah, here we are!_ Albus thought as he arrived at the entrance to Alex's classroom. He knocked softly on the door once and opened it. When he entered all eyes were on him, including Professor Easton's. Albus smiled gently at the class, then asked, "Professor, may I borrow Harry Potter for a few minutes?" With a questioning look the Professor replied, "Of course Headmaster." He then looked toward Harry and said, "You may go now, but if you do not make it back by the end of class, your assignment is to write a paper on the ethics of becoming an animagus, which is what we will be discussing today. Do you have any questions?" "No, Professor Easton." Harry replied.

With that Albus motioned for Harry to leave the classroom. When they were out in the hallway, Albus told Harry to follow him to his office where they would talk in private. In his office, he told Harry to take a seat, then told him of the reason he was here. "As you know Harry, three days ago Professor Snape was injured. While I do not know all of the details, I have been led to suspect that the reason you were to report for detention that night may have some bearing on how Professor Snape came to be so grievously injured. So, would you please give me a concise description of the events leading up to you receiving a detention?" 

"Of course Headmaster," Harry replied, looking a little green, "I would be happy to. It all started four days ago when I arrived for my potions lesson....."

*********

Once again please review or email me at born2rumble1st@yahoo.com. I know that I said that I would be getting to the story of how Severus got infected by the potion in this chapter but the chapters sort of split on me. Sorry! So coming up in the next few chapters will be the story of the potion, a little bit of Alex's past, and some flashbacks by Severus on what happened that night with Voldemort. Also please tell me what you think of an alternate version of this story with a Harry/Snape pairing. I have some good ideas, but if no one wants it then I won't write it. If you're curious, the way I would do it is: to have the prologue and chapter 1 the same but instead of this chapter, there would be a completely different one. Most likely the events in this story would not resemble the ones in that story at all. Also because I will be posting infrequently after this the chapters will be getting longer. Though if you prefer I could post more chapters this size more frequently or I could post longer chapters that are posted farther apart. Let me know what you think!:)


	4. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note: Okay here is the next chapter. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, I love getting reviews! In the last chapter I told everyone that this story would be Snape/OC. Because of the mail that I have been getting that has expressed peoples disapproval with this choice, I have decided to modify my story once again (please have patience with me my loyal readers). I have decided to incorporate the Snape/Harry pairing into this story after all, as will be apparent in this chapter. Unfortunately for you avid Harry/Snape fans, their relationship will not come until later even though the foundation for it is being laid now. The story will still be Snape/OC for quite a while though, but I promise Snape/Harry will appear. A mystery for you readers to think about though is who will Alex Easton be paired with when he is not with Snape? I have decided on the character (and on this issue I will not be changing my mind, it's fixed in stone). So send in your guess's along with your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always I appreciate comments and criticisms. Anything you don't like, don't think is right, or if you see something you do like please review or email me at born2rumble1st@yahoo.com . I look forward to your reviews.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except Alexander Easton. All other characters belong to J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine, **ALL **mine, if you take it you are in **SO **much trouble. I am not making any money from this story (I wish!).

****

Warning: This is a **SLASH **story. That means **m/m **relationships and sexual situations. If you do not like this, don't read it.

****

Hate Transformed

__

Chapter 3

"It all started four days ago when I arrived for my potions lesson......"

********

"Ron, hurry up! We are going to be late for potions! Do you want to get a detention this early in the year?" Harry yelled at Ron as they ran down the hallways to the dungeons. They entered the dungeons with 10 seconds to spare and slid into their seats. "Potter, do you think that my class is so unimportant that you can leave it to the last moment? Hmmm, do you? And if you do, let me disabuse you of that notion. 10 points from Griffyndor! For showing disrespect to my class and therefore to me. Now on with the lesson."

Harry sank gratefully back into his seat, glad that at least for a few moments Snape wasn't breathing down his neck. "Now today class we will be attempting to make a love potion. I say attempting because I doubt that very many of you will actually succeed in making this simple potion besides Ms. Granger, whom I have no doubt has already read up on this subject in hopes of doing at least decently in it and also to help her pathetic love life. The reason we are going to make these potions is that you are to learn the counter potion for them later in the year and I am a believer of making the potion you are countering before you actually make the counter for it. The ingredients are on the board, get to work! You may refer to page 172 in your textbook for specific instructions for making the potion. The steps are simple and easy to follow, none of you should have any problems comprehending the instructions," he looked towards Neville," though I may be mistaken about that."

Harry looked over at Ron and sighed," I guess we should get to work then, shouldn't we?" Ron nodded and opened his textbook to page 172. "It says here to cut up some night flower and then mix it with these other ingredients that are to be boiled. How about I get the stuff in the cauldron boiling and you cut up the night flower?" Harry nodded, "I'm feeling a little bit sick today Ron, so I guess it would be best if you did the more complicated things for the potion. I'll make it up to you next lesson, okay?" "Sure." Ron said as he walked over to the cabinet to get the ingredients. 

Harry leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes slightly. _*I don't know what is wrong with me today. First I woke up sweating this morning, then I haven't been able to concentrate all day, I couldn't finish much of my breakfast, and now I have a headache. I hope I'm not coming down with something.* _ Then Snape caught the edge of his view _*What a bastard! I wasn't even late this morning! And he still takes points away! I hope he turns into flame, that that greasy hair of his falls off, that his sexy butt gets thrown off th-------. **Sexy**, where did that come from! There is no way on this earth that **Snape** of all people could be considered sexy, no way, no how. Though his butt is sort of sexy when you think about it...... No, I am not thinking about Snape's butt, it's just not happening.* _

*********

At that point Harry looked up at the Headmaster hoping he hadn't said any of that out loud. His hopes were unanswered though, as he could not tell what the Headmaster was thinking at the moment. "Go on Harry, tell me the rest." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and continued with his story.

*******

Ron came back with the ingredients then so Harry gratefully abandoned his unsettling thoughts and set himself to the task of cutting up the night flower. A half an hour later he said to Ron, "I've finished with the night flower, do you need anything else cut up?" "Sure, take that jar over there and cut up the stuff inside it then just throw it in the cauldron. We should be finished after I finish measuring out this ingredient. You know, I think that we might have actually done this right!" Ron said excitedly. Harry nodded absent-mindedly and reached over for the jar Ron had pointed out. He took out the stuff and started cutting it. *Slugs, I didn't realize slugs were in a love potion. Maybe it's used as a reference point as for what not to fall in love with.* Harry shrugged to himself and continued to chop up the slugs.

When he finished he dumped the slugs in the cauldron. Immediately he knew something was wrong, the mixture in the cauldron had started to boil furiously, not the slow, gentle boil it had been doing a minute ago. What was worse was that the mixture was also changing all sorts of colors, which was never a good sign when it came to potions. "Professor Snape, something is wrong with our potion!" Harry called over the room to Snape. Snape hurried in their direction, yelling, "I knew you would ruin the potion! Even this is too complicated for you! What did you do?" "I just added the slugs, sir, and-" Harry was cut off by Snape's bellow, "You WHAT! Everyone get out of the room, this potion is going to blow do to the incompetence of Potter. Who adds SLUGS to a love potion! Don't you remember me explicitly explaining to you last year the violent and explosive results of mixing night flower and slugs? Of course not, you were probably daydreaming again! Well at least this time you wont get away with not paying attention in my class. Detention for the next week! And believe me Potter, you are not going to enjoy it. Now get out before the potion explodes!" Snape herded the remaining students out of the classroom including Harry, but just as he was to exit the room the potion exploded. Hot droplets of the potion flew all over the classroom and quite a few landed on Snape. He cried out as the hot potion trickled down his face and jerked his head up in startlment. His head banged on the doorway and he collapsed in the middle of the doorway. Suddenly the potion gave one more explosion and fell silent, but that last explosion sent a wave of hot potion onto Snape dousing him with the stuff and seeping into his mouth and nose.

Hermione took charge, "Ron go get Madam Pomfrey. Harry, help me drag the Professor out of the doorway." Ron ran off to do as she said and Harry crouched down beside her to grab Snape's legs. Hermione grabbed Snape's arms and they lifted him onto a bench situated into an alcove right outside of the classroom.

*******

"Madam Pomfrey came then and took him off to the infirmary and I didn't see him again until I went for detention that night. Is there anything else you want me to tell you Headmaster?" "No Harry, you did fine. You were very helpful. May I suggest in the future though that you refrain from adding slugs into love potions and that you read the ingredient list before you add something? Now Harry, your Animagus lesson has concluded so you will not need to return there, do you have another class now?" Dumbledore asked. "No, I don't sir. I am free for the rest of the day." Harry replied. "Very well then, go and play. I will be talking to you later though, Harry, about a different matter." With that Dumbledore shooed him out of the office and closed the doors behind him.

*******

Once again I look forward to reviews, please hit the review button at the bottom of this screen or email me at the address provided at the beginning of the chapter. This story can't get any better without your input. Thanks.


End file.
